1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning lanes of bowling alleys and more particularly to apparatus which is readily operable and with which the surfaces of lanes are quickly and efficiently cleaned without adverse effects on approach surfaces. The apparatus of the invention uses commercially available vacuum cleaning equipment and is economically manufacturable while being highly reliable and trouble-free in operation.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various types of machines have heretofore been used or proposed for avoiding the expense and problems with manual cleaning operations. One type of machine uses a nozzle to apply a cleaning fluid to a lane surface and vacuum apparatus to pick up the applied fluid. For example, in one machine of this type, a fluid-applying nozzle and vacuum pick-up apparatus are carried by a frame which is supported by one set of wheels for movement down a lane surface and by another set of wheels for movement to and from the lane surface, the latter set of wheels including front caster wheels which drop into gutters on opposite sides of the lane surface. A pick-up head is provided to remove cleaning fluid applied by a nozzle, ahead of the machine. The pick-up head includes a flexible skirt around the perimeter of a pick-up area, the skirt having ribs on its outer surface and being operative to provide a leading lip which bends to provide openings between ends of the ribs and to provide a trailing lip which maintains continuous contact. This type of machine has advantages over manual cleaning operations and is potentially capable of producing very clean lane surfaces, but prior machines of this type have been relatively expensive in construction, have not been easy to operate and have not been as reliable and as durable or would be desirable.